codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty Online 2 (RisingSun2013)
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6eSksEp27U -Main Theme (Short Change Hero by THE HEAVY) Call of Duty Online 2 is an upcoming game created by RisingSun2013. It is a sequel to the China-exclusive game Call of Duty Online. Work is still in progress. Summary It will be similar to past Call of Duty multiplayers. It won't have a Campaign or an extra mode, only multiplayer. Bots return, along with CODPoints, Create-a-Soldier and other features. It takes place in all different time periods, so a large variety of weapons are available. Some maps from past games will return, but there will also be new ones. New changes have been made to the game engine, among other features from past games. Local Multiplayer Local Multipayer is a mix of LAN, Split-Screen and Single-Player multiplayer from other games. You can do it as Ranked or Unranked. Ranked will be ranked seperatly from Online Muliplayer, but all of Local Multiplayer goes towards the same rank, and you have a limit to customization of the match. For example, you can choose the map, game mode, number of bots and bot difficulty but that's all. Unranked is just like Private Match from previous games, with more customization than Ranked and all things unlocked in Create-a-Soldier. Online Mutliplayer Online Multiplayer is a bit different from Local, but mostly the same. There is no Unranked, instead there is Private Match. Like previous games, you can still play Split-Screen in this as well as Local. To rank up, you must do a public server with other people or Combat Training. Combat Training Combat Training in this works like Combat Training in Call of Duty: Black Ops, except now it is merged with your regular rank. However, you get less points per game compared to normal multiplayer. Downloadable Content There will be DLC for Call of Duty Online 2 in the future, including some holiday-themed ones. Create-a-Soldier Create-a-Soldier returns from Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is pretty much the same, but you do not have to earn or buy outfits and other pieces for them; they're given to you from the start for free. You can have multiple custom soldiers, but you can no longer seperatly rank each one up. When playing a match with bots, you can choose to either have your team consist of your custom soldiers or be randomly generated soldiers. Create-a-Class Create-a-Class is the weapon part of Create-a-Soldier. It allows you to pick custom classes (up to 10, all available from the start). Unlike previous games, you have a "class set" for each game mode that allows for custom classes. Playercard Playercards return from Call of Duty: Black Ops and it's sequal. You can choose a background and emblem for your playercard. You get to choose them seperatly for each custom soldier. Emblems can be created using different shapes. Like all customization items in the game, you do not have to pay to get them. You can add a title to the background too. CODPoints CODPoints return from Call of Duty: Black Ops. They are earned by getting kills, completing Contracts, destroying enemy streaks, etc. They are used to buy new gear in Create-a-Soldier. Announcers You can now also choose what announcer you want. You can have the same one for both teams or choose a seperate one for the two teams (bad teams are now "Red Team", good teams are now "Blue Team"; Red Team is renamed Infected in Infected mode and Blue Team is renamed to Survivors). Music Themes You can choose a "Music Theme", which can be used for both teams or seperately for one team. This includes the spawning theme, defeat theme, victory theme, draw/tie theme, "close to victory" theme and "close to defeat" theme. You can choose each one seperately, so you could have the Red Army spawning theme from Call of Duty: World at War but have the Task Force 141 victory theme from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Game Engine Changes *Shellshock returns, acting like it does in Call of Duty: World at War and the other WWII installments. When you're near an explosion that's close but not close enough to kill you, it will affect you similarly to the Stun Grenade and Concussion Grenade from past Call of Duties. *Most weapons (unless said otherwise) now shoot projectiles rather than using hitscans to damage enemies. Ranking Up Rank Ranking up is more like the games before Call of Duty: Ghosts. Your level is global between all your custom soldiers. You get to decide whether you want to prestige or not when you get to 99 (the maximum level). There are 15 prestiges. Prestige You can prestige when getting to and completing the last rank. This allows you to start over from the beginning, but with a new rank icon. You don't lose any of the stuff you earned or bought when doing this. Weapon Level You can once again level up your weapons. You don't earn attachments for leveling them up, but you do get bonus XP and CODPoints for it. You can also prestige the weapon twice. The number of levels varies for the weapon. Pack-a-Punching If you complete the 2 prestiges on a weapon, you can Pack-a-Punch it. Like in Zombies mode throughout the series, it gives it various bonuses and changes it's name. You must pay in CODPoints to do this, however. The amount it costs depends on the weapon. Experience Points (XP) Experience Points, also known as XP, are points earned for completing various tasks. Things like getting kills and completing objectives will give you XP. Earned XP is used to rank up, once you have the required amount. Challenges Challenges, also known as Operations, reappear in Call of Duty Online 2. They are just like they are in the other games. They do not reward you with CODPoints, only XP. They give you various in-game tasks to complete, depending on what type of Challenge it is. Contracts Contracts are basically like Challenges bought with CODPoints. They give you even more CODPoints or give you XP for completing them, sometimes both. After being bought, they must be completed within a set amount of in-game time for each or they will expire. They are all swapped out for new ones every 24 hours. They generally require you to do something with a weapon. Controls NOTE: I can only show controls for PS3 and PS4 because I don't have experience with the other gaming platforms. 'H'ere are the default controls for the game. In-game Controls *R1: Shoot *L1: Aim *R2: Use Lethal Equipment *L2: Use Tactical Equipment *O: Crouch (press while running to slide) *Hold O: Go Prone (hold while running to dive) *X: Jump *Square: Reload *Hold Square: Use/Interact *Triangle: Switch Weapons *Select/Touch Pad: Show Scoreboard *Start/Options: Pause Menu *Left Arrow Key: Use Underbarrel *R3: Melee *L3 While Running: Sprint *Hold L3 When Aiming Down a Scope: Hold Breath *Right Arrow Key: Use Scorestreak *Left Stick: Move *Right Stick: Look Around Third-Person Controls *R3 While Aiming: Switch side you view from. Menu Controls *Arrow Keys/Left Stick: Navigate Menus *X: Comfirm *O: Cancel Streaks Streaks return from previous Call of Duties. They're seperated into Strike Packages like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Ghosts. Strike Packages *Assault: Killstreaks that help on the offensive side. *Support: Scorestreaks that help on the defensive side. *Perk: Earn perks through getting the required amount of points or kills. Can choose between kills or score. Score requires more than kills but scores can be earned more often. Good for lone wolves. Assault Strike Package Rewards *Recon UAV (4 kills) *RC-XD (4 kills) *AGM Missile (5 kills) *Remote Sentry Gun (5 kills) *Guard Dog (5 kills) *Artillery Strike (6 kills) *Guard Heli (7 kills) *Harrier Strike (10 kills) *Chopper Gunner (14 kills) *Mini-Nuke (25 kills) Support Strike Package Rewards *SAT COM (300 points) *Weapon Crate (450 points) *Remote SAM Turret (600 points) *Heli Scout (700 points) *Stealth Bomber (900 points) *Mortar Strikes (1,000 points) *Attack Dogs (1,100 points) *Attack Helicopter (1,250 points) *E.M.P. (1,600 points) *Tactical Nuke (3,000 points) Field Order-Exclusive Rewards *Care Package *Rainbow Dog Field Orders Field Orders are just like the ones in Call of Duty: Ghosts. You earn them by completing random challenges. It gives you a Care Package to call in that will allow you to get a killstreak or scorestreak. These are absent from certain game modes, and is part of the objective in the game mode Field Orders. Weapons Primaries Assault/Carbine Rifles *AEK-971 *M16A2 *StG 45(M) *H&K G11 *SC-2010HPMWS *SCAR-L *FAMAS F1 *CM901 *OTs-14-4A *QBZ-95 AR *Honey Badger *Rifle No.9 Mk1 Battle Rifles *M1 Garand *SKS-45 *Geweher 43 *Type 5 *AVS-36 *GRAM 63 *Type 64 *MAS-49 *SG 542 *Mk. 14 EBR *Kel-Tec RFB *Mondragon Sniper Rifles *Tac-50 *M1903 Springfield *Lee-Enfield *Arisaka *Baker Rifle *M24 SWS *PSG-1 *SR-25 *OSV-96 *VSS Vintorez *vz. 24 *G2FA Anti-Tank Rifles *Wz. 35 *PTRS-41 Sub Machine Guns *K-50M *FN P90 *Type 100 *MP40 *M3 Grease Gun *PM63 *Minebea PM-9 *Scorpion EVO III *Kiparis *M1A1 Thompson *MAT-49 *Daewoo K7 *Kpist m/45 Light/Medium Machine Guns *Rheinmetall MG3 *M1919A6 BMG *M27 IAR *Negev *M60E3 *M240G *RPKS *DP28 *Bren *Type 11 LMG *FN M1930 *FG42 *M1941 JLMG *Lewis Gun Shotguns *M1897 Trench Gun *Olympia *Ithaca 37 *Striker *KS-23 *Kel-Tec KSG *M1216 *AA-12 *SPAS-15 *Double-Barreled Shotgun *High Standard Model 10 *HK CAWS Melee *Riot Shield *Combat Knife Equipment Tactical Equipment *M84 Stun Grenade: Flash grenade that creates a flash upon detonation around it which blinds anyone that happens to be nearby when it is detonated. Blinds the player more than the Signal Flare. *Motion Sensor: Shows other players in the vicinity of the device on the minimap. *Spawn Beacon: Place a beacon that you can spawn on when you die and respawn. *Tear Gas: Gas grenade that emits a small cloud of gas which throws the player's vision off and chokes them, similar to the shellshock of an explosion. Does a small amount of damage. *Signal Flare: Lights up and obscures the view of players who are near it. Lasts longer than the M84 Stun Grenade. *Willie Pete: Creates a smoke screen that blocks players' views. Also does a small amount of damage upon detonation. *Suitcase Bomb: Bomb in a suitcase that can be planted on the ground as a distraction or near an object to destroy something such as a Care Package, can also be used to set off dynamic actions. *PDA: Small hacking device that can be used to take over enemy equipment, streaks, and can change the contents of a Care Package, among other uses (including some that affect dynamics on a map). *Blast Shield: Makes you more resistant to explosions and fire. *Duffel Bag: Switch between loadouts without having to respawn. Lethal Equipment *M61 Grenade: Round fragmentation grenade. Medium-high damage, can roll on surfaces. *RGD-33: Stick-like fragmentation grenade. Medium-high damage, does not normally roll on surfaces. *Tomahawk: Throwable axe, instant kill to normal players. More bouncy than the throwing knife but can't be thrown as far. *Throwing Knife: Throwable knife, instant kill to normal players. Thrown farther than the Tomahawk but less bouncy. *Bouncing Betty: Anti-infantry mine. Medium damage-high damage. *Satchel Charge: Throwable charges that stick to surfaces and are detonated by a large detonator. Medium-high damage with slower detonation speed than the M18 Claymore. *M18 Claymore: Ground-planted charges that are detonated with a clacker. Medium-high damage, can't be stuck to surfaces but has a faster detonation speed than the Satchel Charge. *Molotov: Glass bottle that explodes in flames on contact with any surface. More effective if it's a direct hit. *Sticky Bomb: Small, pan-like grenade that sticks to various surfaces. Has a shorter fuse than the M61 and RGD-33. Secondaries Launchers *M20 Super Bazooka *Panzershreck *Miniman *Strela-3 *China Lake *Kastet *XM25 CDTE *Gastraphetes *FmW 35 Pistols *Colt M1900 *MP-446 Viking *Governor *Nambu *Browning HP *TT-33 *Glock 17 *New Model Army *Jericho 941 *VAG-73 *.44 AutoMag *Astra M900 *AB-10 Machine Pistols *M93 Raffica *Steyr TMP *MAC-10 *Bechowiec *Stechkin *VP70M *CZ 75 AUTOMATIC Melee *NRS-2 *Combat Knife Mods Attachments now appear under the name "Mods". Sights Lens Customization is available for all sights except Iron Sight. *Reflex Sight: More open than the Reflex Scope and Holographic Sight but less zoom. *Iron Sight: Gives the Sniper Rifle an iron sight for shorter ranges. Less range and zoom than the weapon's default scope but does not take up the whole screen. *Reflex Scope: Less open than the Holographic and Reflex sights but higher zoom. *Holographic Sight: In between the Reflex Scope and Sight with how open it is along with it's zoom. *Low Power Scope: Scope with less zoom than a Sniper Scope and does not take up the whole screen. Model depends on the weapon it is attached to. *Sniper Scope: Adds a scope with a large amount of zoom compared to the other sights and takes up the whole screen. Cannot change the zoom level on it like the Variable Zoom Scope. *Variable Zoom Scope: Adds a Sniper Scope that the zoom level can be changed on. Underbarrel *Grenade Launcher: Adds an underbarrel grenade launcher to the weapon with this mod. Fires a grenade that explodes on impact. Not recommended for close-quarters due to splash damage. Model and statistics for the launcher depends on the weapon it's attached to. *Shotgun: Adds an underbarrel shotgun to the weapon with this mod. Best used in close-quarters. Model and stats for the shotgun depends on the weapon it is attached to. *Grip: Decreases recoil. *Tactical Knife: Faster melee on weapons with this mod. *Tactical Light: Emits a beam of light that blinds enemy players that are facing the player using the weapon with this mod. Could possibly give away the player's position, similarly to the Laser Sight with it's laser beam. *Soft Handle: Aim faster. *Bayonet: Farther melee range. Replaces the knife when using the weapon with this mod. Barrel *Laser Sight: Increases accuracy but emits a beam of light that could give away your positon, similarly to the Tactical Light with it's beam of light. *Flash Suppresor: Increased accuracy and less flash when firing but does not have the stealth ability the Silencer has. *Silencer: Increased accuracy, and the player does not show up on the minimap when shooting a weapon with this mod. Shorter range or less damage, depending on the weapon. *Muzzle Brake: More damage at long range. *Long Barrel: Farther range. Acts like Slugs. *Rifle Grenade Launcher: Like the normal Grenade Launcher, but used by older Battle Rifles and is attached to the barrel instead of under the weapon. Ammo Types *Armor Piercing: Increases penatration and damage to armored streaks. *Incendiary: Increases damage to infantry and adds some splash damage. *Dragon's Breath: Flaming bullets that set fire to the enemy, doing damage over time (for a limited amount of time) to the enemy hit. *Slugs: Single bullet. Farther range but only one bullet compared to multiple. Acts like Long Barrel. *Explosive Bolts: Fires Gastraphetes bolts with an explosive, sticky tip instead of normal crossbow bolts. Medium-high damage for explosion, low damage for impact. Other *Carbon Fiber: Faster moving speed, whether you're walking, running or sprinting. *Dual Wield: Wield 2 weapons, one in each hand. Essentialy doubles the magazine size and damage but decreases accuracy along with disabling ADS when using the weapon with this mod. *Extended Magazines: Increases the magazine capacity. *Speed Reloader: Speeds up the reload. Some weapons get a different reload animation altogether. *Adjustable Stock: Faster movement while aiming. Fire Modes *Semi-Automatic: Set the weapon to fire one bullet each time the trigger is pulled, depnding on the gun's rate of fire. Highest accuracy among the fire modes. *Fully-Automatic: Set the gun to fire bullets as long as you pull the trigger. Less accurate than Semi-Automatic and Burst fire modes. *Burst-Fire: Set the weapon to fire a burst of bullets each time the trigger is pulled, depending on the delay between bursts. Higher accuracy than Fully-Automatic but less accuracy than Semi-Automatic. *Select Fire Switch: Switch between fire modes. Helpful in situations with multiple range types but the time it takes to switch through the fire modes could be fatal. Camos Camos appear again, like the other games. The difference is, you do not need to earn them or buy them. They are all available from the start. List of Camos *Woodland *Red Tiger *Blue Tiger *Gold *Silver *Bronze *Platinum *Copper *Wooden *Graffiti *Ice *Solid Colors (red, blue, green, etc.) *Broken Glass *Rainbow *Zebra *Chinese Writing *Desert *Snow *Glow in the Dark *Rising Sun *Rusty *Circuitboard *Hairy (black, brown, red, yellow, grey) *Black and White *Stainless Steel *Ocean *Bricks *Waffles *Ply Wood Lens Customization Lens Customization also reappears. You can change the color of the lens and reticule of a sight. You can also change the reticule itself. List of Reticules *+ *Large Circle *Square *Δ *Lambada *☯ *Fly *Toxic *Crosshair *? *! *^ *$ *€ *￥ *# *@ *< > *" *~ ** *Handprint *Pawprint *Brain Equipment Proficiencies Equipment Proficiences are like Weapon Proficiencies in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 but are exclusive to Lethal and Tactical Equipment. They are similar to Perks but are exclusive to one piece of equipment and are named more plainly. *Radar *Fast Use *Far Throw *Higher Damage *Extra Equipment *Cluster Game Modes Normal *Deathmatch *Sabotage *Grind *Hardpoint *Domination *2-Flag Capture the Flag *1-Flag Capture the Flag *War *Search & Destroy *Field Orders *Normal Moshpit Party *Infected *Turned *Squad Survival *One in the Chamber *Old School *Free Roam *Fortress *Party Moshpit Combat Training All game modes are available in Combat Training except Free Roam. Filters Filters are additons you can add on to certain game modes. They are chosen upon selecting the game mode, before starting. Team Two teams fight each other to complete the objective. Multi-Team Similar to Team but with multiple teams. Number of teams based on the game mode. Hardcore or Core Hardcore is the same as in other games, as is Core. Tactical Higher player count, time limit, score limit, higher health and no small maps. Made for players who like a slower pace. Rush Opposite of Tactial: lower time limit, score limit, health, and no large maps, but the player count is the same as normal. Made for players who like a very fast pace. Face Off Two players fight each other. Much lower score limit, sometimes a lower time limit. Generally played on small maps, and some medium-sized maps. 3rd Person Play in a third-person view instead of first-person. First-person is still used for certain scopes. Leaderboards The leaderboards feature reappears from previous games, with a change: you can choose to not be on a leaderboard. For example, if you don't care to see your kill/death ratio, you can choose not to be shown on that leaderboard. This is done to further prevent quitting during a match, or "ragequitting", for people who get frustrated over their statistics being messed up by doing bad, and for people who focus on the objective rather than killing. However, this feature can be done on any leaderboard, not just the kill/death ratio leaderboard. Scoreboard The scoreboard is the in-game leaderboard in matches. Like the leaderboards, and also for the same reasonings, it can be disabled. It basically works just like the one in Call of Duty: Ghosts, being shown in the top-right corner of the screen. Without having it open, it shows the statistics of how you've done so far in the match. Perks Perks once again appear, and work like they do in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Removing your secondary will give you more perk points, as does having less attachments. Each perk has a different point value, depending on how useful the perk is. Pro versions of the perks also return, but only for perks that can have their effectivness increased. Equipment Perks *Steady Aim (1 perk point) *Scavenger (2 perk points) *Bandolier (2 perk points) *Bling (3 perk points) *Martyr (3 perk points) *Copycat (3 perk points) *Pack Mule (4 perk points) *Overkill (4 points) Speed Perks *Parkour (1 perk point) *Reflex (2 perk points) *Switcharoo (3 perk points) *Marathon (3 perk points) Resistance Perks *Skyfall (1 perk points) *Superior Strategist (3 perk points) *Vampire (3 perk points) *Second Chance (4 perk points) Awarness Perks *Takedown (1 perk point) *Eavesdrop (2 perk points) *Dead Silence (2 perk points) *Marksman (2 perk points) *Blind Eye (2 perk points) *SitRep (3 perk points) *Ping (4 perk points) *Cold Blooded (4 perk points) Elite Perks *Gambler (1 perk point) *To Go (1 perk point) *Gravity (1 perk point) *Hardline (2 perk points) *Greed (3 perk points) Maps Most of the maps included are ones from past games, but new ones will be added in future map and content packs. Included Small *Nuketown 2025 *Getaway *Makin *Strikezone *Carentan *Dome (MW3 version) *Free Fall *Cove *Shipment (exclusive to Face Off) Medium *Terminal *Jungle *Summit *Berlin Wall *Hangar 18 *Downpour *Virtual *Chinatown *Foxholes (exclusive to Face Off and Infected) Large *Stonehaven *Roundhouse *Overgrown *Brecourt *Snowstorm *Hazard *Pipeline *Estate Easter Eggs Some maps feature musical Easter Eggs. Maps from previous games retain the Easter Eggs that appeared in the original version. New maps made by me will most likely all have musical Easter Eggs too. Other types of Easter Eggs may also appear. They will be mentioned in the maps' pages themselves. Credits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Wzic15m7YQ=WL7uyyKBG4EtDYEJUVNBgRSg&index=42 I am not advertising, sponsering or endorsing any of the products in the game/article. All tradmarks and copyrights are owned by their respective companies. Trivia/Notes *This is RisingSun2013's first creation. *There is no campaign or extra mode in this; only multiplayer. *All customization items in the game do not have to be earned or bought, they are free. However, some DLC ones may have to be bought with real money. *All weapons in the game have 4 characters (letters, numbers, etc.) or more in their name. Ones with three or less have the company's name added to the name of the gun. *There are no trophies or achievments because most of the stuff that could be covered by the trophies/achievments are covered by Challenges or Contracts. Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Games Category:Projects